Coma White
by afitwilight
Summary: Eve receives news from Amelie that she can no longer be with Michael. What drastic steps will she take to keep the man she loves?
1. Coma White

Author's Note: This is my first Morganville Vampire's Fanfiction. It is not my first fanfic, though. I'm a huge fan of Eve and Michael in this series. I do not own the characters only Rachel Caine does nor do I take credit for the title. The title "Coma White" is a Marilyn Manson song. All the titles will come from bands because I tend to write with music playing in the background. I hope you enjoy! I can't wait for "Fade Out"!

A bright light somehow managed to leak through my dark black curtains. I angrily rolled over and pulled my pillow over my head. I did not want to go to work today. In fact, I just wanted to stay in my bed. My room offered a safe haven from the world outside. It also kept me from having to remember about all the crazy shit that's been going down lately. Things in Morganville were never the greatest but now it seems like it's manifested into something worse. I heard footsteps outside my door and then a banging.

"Hey sleeping beauty! Get your ass up or you're going to be late for work!"

I rolled my eyes and gave up on any last chance of sleep. "I've got an idea. You go to work for me Shane!"

He laughed and opened my door. "Not happening. There's no way in hell I'm going to TPU for any reason."

I leaned up and rubbed my eyes. "You do realize that you're gonna have to get a job someday right?"

"Of course. Just not today." He flashed me a smile and moved some of his messy brown hair out of his face.

"Where's Claire?"

"She's downstairs helping Michael make breakfast. Michael sent me up to wake you."

"Fine. I'll be down in twenty." I waited until Shane left and dragged myself out of my warm bed. I went to my closet and glanced at my clothes. I decided on a black and purple shirt and a black tank top with a skull and crossbones. I loved my clothes. I also grabbed a pair of black tights and my kick ass Mary Janes and headed toward the shower.

Twenty minutes later, I walked down stairs. My makeup was flawless and my hair was pulled back into two ponytails. Michael smiled at me as I made my way into the kitchen. He kissed me gently and handed me a cup of coffee.

Claire waltzed in with a smile on her face not to mention her lips were a tad swollen. She and Shane must have been saying their good mornings.

"Morning Claire Bear!" I smiled and took a sip of my coffee. "You look bright and perky this morning." I gave her a wink.

She blushed and headed for the fridge and pulled out a coke. Shane came in a few moments later. I grinned. "I love your new shade of lipstick Shane. Is that the Passion Kisses color?"

Shane flipped me off and I just laughed. "See Michael, this is why we should have just let Eve stay in bed."

Michael smiled. "She's the only one bringing in an income."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

I glanced at the clock and sighed. "Okay CB, you ready?" I drove us both to TPU everyday. I'm not too keen on her walking the streets in Morganville even though she's Protected by Amelie.

Claire nodded. "Yep, I'm ready. I have a major test today."

"You'll be fine."

I leaned down and kissed Michael. "Do you need anything?" I asked after pulling away. Michael was now a vampire and he sometimes had us bring him some blood home. Actually us meaning Claire. She had access to it easier than I did.

"No, I'm good." He kissed me once more. "Just come home safe."

I nodded. I basically had to pull Claire off Shane and we stepped outside. The sun was already blazing and the heat felt massive. We made our way to my car and Claire called shotgun. I laughed.

"You're getting better."

Claire laughed as well. "Yeah, you know how Shane is about getting the front seat." I put in the Marilyn Manson CD in my player and sang the entire way to work. Claire just ignored me and my fascination with Manson. I pulled in my normal parking spot and Claire and I stepped out of the car.

There were already tons of students walking to class. Some were couples holding hands and making out. Others glanced toward me and frowned. I just shot them my best 'fuck you' smile and gave Claire a hug.

"I'll see you at your break!"

"Yep. Later Eve."

"Later CB!" I casually walked to the Student Union building and headed right for the coffee shop. My boss was already there. He smiled at me as I got my apron. I returned his smile. He was a strange man but at least he wasn't a vampire, unlike my former boss at Common Grounds. When I found out Oliver was a vampire, I was pretty shocked. Then I found out he was the one that had tried to turn Michael into a vampire. Only that mission failed and Michael became a ghost. So help me, if I learn that my new boss is on the bloodsucking team, I'm driving a stake through his heart and swearing off working in coffee shops forever.

Work was rather slow and I was able to listen to my iPod while I cleaned tables and swept. I glanced over at the clock and realized that Claire should be coming in soon. I walked back behind the counter and replaced my iPod back in my coffin bag. I pulled a cold soda out of our small fridge and opened it. I don't like drinking coffee at work. Besides, soda made me happy and perky. I was about to find something else to do when I happened to see Monica and her loser wannabes walking in.

"OH look girls!" Monica's voice oozed with sweetness you'd use on someone that was about to die. "They let the freak show keep working."

"Actually." I replied leaning against the counter. "The freak show just walked in. Oh wait! I forgot, you guys would scare the freak show away!"

"Shut up Rosser and just give me my coffee."

I so badly wanted to throw her coffee right in her face, scorching water and all! Of course that form of action would have disastrous results. She'd call her precious daddy and he'd call the vamps. I'd be killed for sure. Damn, oh well, I wonder if she'd notice if I spit in it? I silently made her coffee and when I went to hand it to her, my hands accidentally slipped and the coffee landed right on her designer shirt.

"YOU BITCH!" Monica screamed.

"Damn, I'm so clumsy." I replied and grabbed a towel. "Here let me help."

"You're gonna pay for this you gothic freak!"

"Put it on my tab." I smiled as she strode off in fury with her friends in tow. Claire happened to approach me.

"That by far was the most amusing thing I've seen so far today!" Claire said laughing. "Man Eve, I wish I had a video camera. That was priceless!" She gave me a high five.

"I'm taking a break!" I told my boss after I made Clair her usual drink. I grabbed my soda and we headed to a table to talk. "So, how was the test?"

"Too easy." Claire said after taking a sip.

"So what's next in Clair land?"

"I have stuff to do for Amelie and then I'm done for the day. You?"

"I'm hoping to get to bail out early. Things have been extremely slow."

"You can always throw more coffee at Monica and her cronies!"

I laughed. "So true! That was definitely the highlight of my day! Actually that might be the highlight of the year!"

"Don't let Michael hear you say that, he might feel jealous."

I could feel a blush coming on. Damn, that man had a great body and he sure knew exactly how to use it to it's greatest potential!

"Um earth to Eve. You're in escaping into Michael fantasy land."

I shook my head and tried to get the images of Michael's sexy body out of my mind. At least for now while I was at work.

"Sorry, but you know how it is."

"Yeah." Her eyes widened. "I mean I know how it is with Shane."

We talked for a while longer until a third person reached our table. Claire and I both glanced up and standing before us was no other than Amelie.

"Hi." Claire replied. "Um, did I do something wrong?"

Amelie's hair was pulled back and she had on a cream white suit. "Actually, I came to talk to your dear friend Eve."

I'm sure I looked surprised. "Me? Why?"

"I'm afraid I have some terrible news for you."

I didn't like the way she was staring at me. It's like she was trying to dissect my entire being. "What?"

"I came to tell you that you are no longer allowed to continue dating Michael Glass. In fact, you are no longer allowed to remain living in the Glass House as of today."

My happy world just took a turn toward hell.


	2. Putting Holes In Happiness

Thank you to those that have read and replied! I don't own the characters nor do I claim the rights to the chapter titles. The chapter title is another Marilyn Manson song! I find that he's a great inspiration to me.

I'm sure I sat there looking completely dumbfounded. I'm not exactly sure that my brain comprehended correctly what Amelie just said. I was going to have her to repeat herself but Claire took over.

"What? Are you serious? You can't keep Eve from Michael! Plus that's her home!"

Amelie gave her an ice cold stare. "I can do whatever I chose." She turned to face me. "You have exactly two hours to gather your stuff and move out of the Glass House. Don't think I won't know if you take any longer."

My mind shut down. Normally I'd say something back, usually in the form of go to hell but I couldn't. I'm not sure I was still breathing. Claire stood up and approached my side. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Come on Eve. I'm sure your boss will understand."

"I'll take care of her boss." Amelie replied and Claire began taking me toward my car. When we reached my car, I just stood there. Claire put her hand on my shoulder.

"Do you need me to drive?"

I shook my head no. I unlocked the door, started the car, and took off toward home. I was on autopilot the entire way. I honestly don't remember the drive. I could have ran over someone I wouldn't have realized it. I'm sure Claire would have informed me if I had. She sat in complete silence the entire way home. Once I arrived at the Glass House, I was afraid to go inside.

"I can't do this Claire." I whispered. "I can't go in there and leave everything I love."

"We're going to find a way to fix this."

"Amelie doesn't take orders Claire. She gives them. I'm afraid she might hurt one of you if I don't do as she says."

"Or you."

I gave a half-hearted laugh. "She's already hurt me. Not much more she can possibly to do to make things worse." I took a deep breath and opened my car door. Shane was at the front door of the house waiting for us.

"What is this? Skipping school and work?" He smiled. "I expect this behavior from Eve, but Claire?"

"Now's not a good time." Claire warned as we approached him.

Shane took in her serious tone and my facial expression. He automatically went on his overprotective mode. "What happened? What's going on?"

"We'll talk about it inside." Claire walked in past him and I followed. I headed straight for the stairs. I'm sure Claire would fill Shane in. I didn't see Michael as I made my way to my room.

As I stepped inside my bedroom, tears began cascading down my cheeks. I went straight to my bed and sat down. I grabbed my pillow and clutched it to my chest. My entire body shook as my sobs became stronger. I felt arms wrap around me.

"Eve, I'm so sorry." Shane said. "You're seriously not going to let that bitch tear you away from your home are you?"

"What other choice do I have Shane?" I asked barely able to speak through the sobs.

"Well, you can just say no." Shane pulled away from me but reached for my hand. He took it and held it tightly.

"Saying no would be deadly, you and I both know that. You know I won't risk any of you getting hurt because of me."

"I think Michael should have a say in this. It's his house and you're his girlfriend."

I honestly wished he didn't mention Michael. I was trying so hard not to think about him.

"Have you seen him lately?" I asked.

"He stepped out earlier mentioning something he had to do. I'm not quite sure if he said when he was coming back." Shane released my hand and stood up. He ran his hands through his hair.

I nodded and stood up. "I need to pack. I was given a two hour deadline."

"Where will you go?"

"I." I stopped. I had no idea where I could go. Going home to my mother was not an option. "I don't know." I finally replied. I slowly walked to my closet and pulled out a black suitcase. It had skulls wearing bows on it. I began tossing all my clothes from my closet in the suitcase leaving the hangers still hanging.

"You need some help?" Claire asked stepping in my room.

"Yeah, you can take stuff out of my drawers. There's stuff in there I don't want Shane touching."

Shane laughed despite the situation. "You mean your underwear? Please, like I haven't seen women's panties Eve."

"Seeing is different than touching. Besides, I know all about your gothic undies."

"Shut up!" I appreciated that Shane was trying to help me feel better. All three of us worked together in silence until we were finished. I had ten minutes left before I was officially kicked out of my home. Michael was still a no show. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. I just know that it would be incredibly hard to leave if he was with us. Amelie announced her presence while we were downstairs eating some of Shane's chili. I wasn't hungry but I didn't know when I'd get to have this opportunity again.

"Are you packed?" Amelie asked me. I nodded and she widened her eyes. "Why are you still here?"

"She's eating." Shane answered for me. "She still has ten minutes before she has to leave. So for that time, we're still a family and we're having lunch together."

Amelie crossed her arms but didn't say anything further. We finished our meal and I put my dishes in the sink. I made my way to the living room to get my luggage. Shane and Claire followed me.

"I'm going to take this stuff to the car." I announced and I went to open the front door. It opened before I reached it and Michael stepped inside. My heart broke and tears began their journey down my cheeks.

"Eve?" Michael looked from me to my luggage and then back. "What's going on?"

"You don't know?" I cried. "I'm not allowed to live here anymore. Nor am I allowed to date a vampire."

"WHAT! Says who?" He yelled.

"That would be me Michael." Amelie came forward and glared at him. "You and Eve are breaking rules by dating. Vampires do not date humans. We drink their blood and they serve us."

"That's bullshit! Eve's not leaving my house!" Michael stepped forward and took my hand.

Amelie's face became cold as stone. Her eyes looked deadly and I knew she didn't like that Michael is arguing back. "She is and this is MY house! Don't ever forget that."

"I should go." I said knowing that if I didn't, Michael could get seriously hurt.

"No Eve!" Michael refused to release my hand. "You have no where to go."

"I'll be okay." I tried to sound brave.

Michael shook his head. He took my face in his hands. "You're not Protected and you don't have a home. They'll kill you."

Amelie grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Michael's touch.

"I'll kill her now!" Amelie's teeth grazed the top of my neck. I could feel my body shiver

"NO!" Michael shouted. "Please Amelie."

She realized me and threw me against him. Michael caught me in his arms and held me.

"Tell her good bye."

Michael pulled back and took my face again and kissed me. It was by far the most passionate kiss he's ever given me and I could feel the tears forming. I knew I'd never feel this again. I'd never have Michael's arms around me, his lips on mine, his soft voice whispering in my ears, and I would never have another night with him. Life literally sucked. Amelie cleared her throat indicating that our time together was finished. Michael reluctantly pulled away.

"I love you Eve."

"I love you too." I turned and Claire was in my embrace. She was crying hard. "It's okay CB. I'll see you at the coffee house."

"I'm going to miss you." She removed herself from me and tried to give me a smile.

"Same here. Take care of those guys for me." I nodded in their direction.

Shane rolled his eyes and then wrapped me in a hug. "I promise I'll get you back here." He whispered quietly in my ear.

"Don't be a stranger." I said. "I know you can make your way to TPU."

"Yeah." He pulled away and kissed my cheek. "Take care of yourself."

"Always." I reached down and picked up my luggage. I turned to Amelie. "You haven't won and you haven't gotten rid of me."

"We shall see." She simply replied. I gave my friends one last smile and stepped outside. I refused to look back at the house. I had to be strong and brave. Amelie would not have the satisfaction of seeing me break down. I put my luggage in my car and took off. I got about three miles down the road and had to pull over. I gave myself over to my depression.


	3. You, Me and the Devil Makes 3

Thank you to those of you that have read and reviewed. I own nothing and the chapter title is another song title. I don't own it either. Le sigh.

I'm not exactly sure why my life decided to get royally screwed over but I hate it. In fact, I'm seriously beginning to consider the possibility of staking my own self in the heart. I don't think it can hurt any worse than my heart does right now. I needed to find a place to stay before it got dark. I feel like I've been driving around aimlessly for the past hour. I tried to consider my options for a place to stay but in Morganville, options weren't easy to come by. I thought about just going back to my mom's house. I'm sure she probably wouldn't even notice I was there. Then again, Oliver was protecting her now, and he'd certainly rat me out. I thought about staying at the dorms at TPU. Of course I'm pretty sure, I'd get kicked out as soon as they realized I wasn't a student. I kept driving until I spotted an old abandoned house. I pulled to side of the street and stopped the car. The house itself looked like it belonged in a horror movie. There were two trees in front of the house, one on each end of the house. The grass was tall since no one was around to mow it. I decided to take a look around and stepped out of my car. I felt a sense of unease as I walked through the grass toward the door. I kept glancing behind me to make sure no one was watching. The street was deserted and there wasn't another house any where near by.

I reached for the front door and surprisingly it opened. I carefully stepped in and I suddenly felt very claustrophobic. The air was stuffy and I could feel sweat already beginning to form on my face. The living room was a disaster area. Over turned furniture scattered along the floor and dust covered everything. I decided that this would be the perfect place for me to stay. Well, it will be once I get some cleaning supplies and battery operated fans. I turned back and headed back to the front door. I walked out and made a mental note to also get new locks for the door. Even though it didn't seem like this house has had a visitor in years, I still didn't want to take chances. I ran to my car and started it.

It didn't take long for me to find a store. I stepped through the cool air conditioned doors and made my way to get a basket. There were several other people there and they all seemed to give me strange looks. Whatev, I was used to it. I headed toward the cleaning aisle and felt like puking. Standing in the same aisle was Monica and her dimwits.

"Looks like you found the right spot to clean your trashy face." Monica sneered at me. She had on a mini skirt and a halter top. Her hair was perfectly fixed into a ponytail. I wanted to puke.

"Oh? I thought that's what you're doing." I paused then grinned. "Wait, no. You'll need something stronger, though I'm not sure they make it."

Monica flipped me off and then gave me an evil smile. "Whatever. I know that you and Michael broke up. That's too bad. Well for you anyway." She flipped her hair back. "I'm going on a date with him tonight."

I felt like she slapped me in the face. "What?"

"You heard me. Apparently he's decided that he likes 'normal' people. He dropped your gothic ass and is now with me."

"He wouldn't."

"He would and he did. He called me earlier and asked me to dinner."

My hands tingled and I desperately wanted to wrap them around her neck and choke her to death. I kept thinking back to Michael. There's no way he'd take Monica out. She had to be lying.

"Gee Eve, I'd love to stay and gloat about stealing your ex, but I have to get ready for my date tonight." She made her way closer to me and whispered near my ear. "Don't worry, I'll take _very_ good care of him."

That did it. Before I could even register what I was doing, I punched her in the face. "Bitch! If you so much as touch Michael I will kill you!"

Monica actually laughed. "Did you forget who I am? Who I'm protected under? You can't touch me Eve."

I bit my lip hard. She was protected and I wasn't. She and her followers walked off leaving me alone. I mindlessly grabbed the supplies I needed. I'm not exactly sure how I managed to get back to my new home.

I cleaned for hours. I was actually able to salvage the furniture and I put the locks on the doors. The fans I bought help cool the air but I was still sweaty. I was in desperate need of a shower. Of course, there wasn't power or water here. All of that was shut off long ago when the house was evacuated. It was starting to get dark outside. My mind drifted back to Michael and his "date". I took out my cell phone and dialed Claire.

"Eve! Thank goodness! I was so worried about you!" Claire's voice brought a smile to my face.

"Hey Claire Bear. How are you?"

"Me? How are you?"

"I'm alive."

"We've been so worried about you. Michael's just been sitting in your room. He's taking all this really hard."

"Um, I ran into Monica and she mentioned going out with Michael tonight."

"Yeah, I know."

My heart dropped. "What? She was actually telling me the truth!"

"Eve, it's not what you think. Oliver and Amelie suggested that Michael go out with her."

"What happened to the vampires and humans can't date each other shit that I was given earlier?" Now I was pissed. I'm so going to kick someone's ass before the night was over. "Or is Monica not considered human?"

"Sadly she's human." Claire said. "She's also protected."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know but that's the reason Amelie gave Michael. He demanded to know why the same rules didn't apply to Monica."

"This is bullshit Claire!"

"I know."

"Is Michael around? Can I speak to him?"

"No, he's gone. He left a few minutes before you called."

"Where did they go?" I was already gathering my keys and purse. I locked the door and ran to my car.

"I'm not sure I."

I cut her off and started my car. "Tell me Claire!"

"The Common Grounds."

"Thank you." I hung up and sped out into the road. I headed toward the Common Grounds. My mind was on auto-pilot.

I parked my car in the parking lot of the Common Grounds and rushed inside. It didn't take me long to spot Michael and Monica sitting at a table near the back. My heart stopped. Monica was wearing a very low cut shirt. I'm sure that the waiter just loved serving her table tonight. I waltzed through the crowded room and approached their table. Monica spotted me first and her face paled some.

"Hello Michael." I said coolly.

He slowly turned and looked up at me. My heart melted. His eyes bore into mine and I felt like I was drowning.

"Eve?"

"Hey." I gave him a sad smile.

Before I could register what was happening he was up and I was in his arms. I wrapped myself so tightly around him afraid to let go. Monica cleared her throat and forced us to pull away.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"Monica told me you had a date with her."

Monica nodded. "And I'd like to get back to my date. You need to leave Eve."

"I'm not going until I talk to Michael." I replied.

Michael was holding my hands. "Eve, this isn't what it looks like."

"I talked to Claire and she said Amelie put you up to this."

"I would never hurt you." He told me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I wrapped my arms around him once more.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Well if it isn't little Eve." Oliver's voice rang out. I pulled away from Michael. "I don't you think you're supposed to be here."

"I needed to see Michael." I informed him.

"Well, you see him. Now leave."

"No." Michael spoke up. "She's staying with me." He turned to Monica. "You can go. My real date is here."

"You can't do that!" Monica yelled. She turned to look at Oliver. "Do something!"

Oliver grabbed my arm. "You're not welcome here Eve. Let's go."

"Let go of me!" I tried to jerk my arm away but his vampire grip was too strong.

"She said let go." Michael glared at Oliver.

"Sorry Michael but I'm the owner of this coffee house and she's not allowed in here."

Oliver began shoving me toward the door. Michael was right behind us leaving Monica alone at the table. Oliver opened the door and pushed me outside. Michael was about to step outside with me but Amelie happened to show up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I thought I said you were no longer allowed to see each other." She replied.

"Yeah about that," I said glaring at her. "Monica is human as well! Or do you bend the rules for certain people."

"Monica is protected Eve. You're just a meal waiting to happen."

Michael pulled away from Amelie. "If a person is protected, then a vampire can date them?"

"Yes." Amelie replied.

Michael stepped up beside me. "Then Eve Rosser is now under my protection."


	4. Tourniquet

I apologize for the long stretch but life has been hard lately. A man that was like my own grandfather became very sick and recently passed away. Life goes on though and I know that things will be better. Sorry again for the lack of updates. Once again, I own nothing nor do I own Marilyn Manson's name or his song titles.

I'm sure I stood there in shock for a few moments. I felt Michael wrap his arm around my shoulder. My thoughts scattered around my head in such force I swore I could end up with whiplash.

"I'm sorry Michael. Eve may not be given protection by you or anyone else." Oliver replied.

"Excuse me?" Michael's eyebrows raised. "Why not?"

"She denied her protection long ago and therefore cannot receive it now."

"You're damn right I denied protection." I was growing tired of being spoken of like I wasn't in the same damn room.

"Eve." Michael squeezed my shoulder. "I think."

I cut him off. "No." I pulled myself from him and did the hardest thing I've ever done. "I'm sorry Michael. I'm not signing my life over to anyone." My eyes cast down toward the ground and whispered, "Even you."

"Well, that settles everything." Amelie smiled apparently satisfied with the outcome.

I needed to leave hastily before my emotions took advantage of me and I end of doing something I may or may not regret. I gave Michael one more tear filled glance and fled out of the Common Grounds. I might have heard Michael yelling after me but I ran toward my car and took off. It wasn't until I arrived back at my new home that I let everything that just happened sink in. I fell to the floor and sobbed. I'm pretty sure I cried for an hour straight. By the time my tears were gone, my head was throbbing so hard that I almost began crying again because of the pain. I slowly stood up and got a bottle of water to wash off my face. This house was so old that all the utilities were not functioning, so I was reduced to bottled water and battery operated equipment. The old house was becoming frigid and I grabbed a blanket from my suitcase. I found a couch and crashed down on it. I don't even remember closing my eyes.

"Eve." My mind was foggy and I swore that I felt someone touching my shoulder and say my name. "Eve, wake up baby." There's that noise again. This dreams seems to real. It wasn't until I felt cool lips pressed to my forehead that I opened my eyes. Michael was kneeling beside me.

"Michael?" My brain was completely confused. I knew I wasn't at the Glass House and I was also quite aware that Michael didn't know where I ended up. If that was the case thought, then why was he in front of me.

He leaned down and kissed my lips. My mind broke from it's fog and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He slightly smiled through our kiss and pressed his hands on both sides of my body. He pushed himself off the floor and ended up on top of me. I wasn't complaining. In fact, I was pretty sure he could have bit me and I wouldn't have cared.

Unfortunately, he decided to pull away from me. He sat down beside me and I leaned up.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Did you honestly think I was going to let you walk out of my life?" Okay, so that didn't really answer my question.

"If you found me, it's only a matter of time before _they_ find me." He knew the they I was referring to.

"I won't let them touch you." He pushed back a stray piece of hair away from my face.

"Have you talked to Claire and Shane?"

"Not yet, but Claire's worried sick about you. So much so, that she's not even letting Shane touch her. He's cursing you for that by the way." Michael's face smirked.

"Like it's my fault Claire Bear has a mind of her own."

"You're a horrible influence on her." He laughed. "I'm pretty sure she's going to start wearing your clothes and listen to your Marilyn Manson CD's.

"Of course, blame us gothic chicks for everything!"

"Marilyn Manson's not a girl." He teased.

I slapped him. "I know that! I was referring to myself! I'm quite aware of the man that Manson is!" Michael knew all about my longstanding crush on Marilyn Manson. I couldn't help it, the man drew me in like a moth to a flame! I think I need to steal Shane's old shirt.

"You know my ego doesn't feel to good when you start fantasizing over him Eve."

"Well, I've loved him longer than you!" I smiled. "Though I'm not in love with him, I'm in love with you."

Michael wrapped his arms around me. "I love you too." He leaned down and kissed me. All coherent thoughts drifted away as Michael's lips began traveling down my body. "So, does this house have a bed?"

"Sadly, no." I whispered.

Michael's lips paused and he glanced up at me. "Oh well, looks like this will have to do." He grabbed my blanket and laid it on the floor and then pulled me down on top of it. It seems like forever since I've been with him. His touch blazed across my body causing me to shiver with anticipation. It didn't take long before Michael had our clothes scattered in all directions. He took his time considering how quickly he had started. He soon pushed into me and I felt complete. I swear I think that Michael was made only for me. His body fit so perfectly into mine. He began thrusting harder and harder and soon we both reached our climax. I didn't want to come down from the high I was on. Michael was definitely a drug that I needed. He pulled out of me and wrapped his arm around my waist holding me close to him.

"I love you Eve."

"I love you too."

I soon fell into a comfortable and deep sleep. The last thing I felt before the darkness consumed me was Michael's lips pressed to my forehead.


	5. If I Was Your Vampire

Thank you again to everyone that's read this story and reviewed. It means a lot. I do not own any of the characters! I just like playing with them! Nor do I own the chapter title, that belongs to Marilyn Manson! Thanks!

Bright rays illuminated the old house causing me to stir from my peaceful slumber. I rolled over and fell right onto the floor. Damn, I forgot I was sleeping on a couch. I was also quite aware that I was alone. I assumed Michael left sometime before daybreak to avoid the sun. I got up slowly and wrapped my blanket around my body. My clothes were still discarded on the floor from last night's encounter. I grabbed my cell phone and decided to call Claire. Michael had said she was still worried.

"Hello?" Her groggy voice answered.

"Wake up Claire Bear!" I announced more cheerfully than I felt.

"EVE! Are you okay? Where are you?" Her onslaught of questions kept coming. I finally had to yell at her before she'd calm down.

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if I can come over. I miss you and I also need a shower."

"Of course! Come! Now!"

I laughed and told her I'd be there soon. I gathered some clean clothes from my suitcase and pulled on the ones I wore yesterday. My car was waiting for me outside and I quickly sped to the Glass House.

As soon as I pulled up, Claire and Shane were outside ready to greet me. Claire's hug nearly knocked me off my feet. Shane gave me a hug next. I winked at him.

"Guess now you and Claire can continue your relationship."

"It's about time you drug your ass back home."

"Well, it's not like I left on purpose."

"True." Shane took my arm. "Guess what, you're just in time to cook breakfast."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you mind if I shower first?"

"Please do! Didn't you wear those clothes yesterday?"

"Yes I did. Thanks for noticing Captain Obvious"

As soon as I walked in the house, Michael was embracing me. He kissed me and then told the others that he was taking me upstairs. We quietly made our way up the stairs and to the bathroom. My eyes brightened as soon as I saw the shower. A nice hot shower was exactly what I needed. I turned to Michael.

"I'll probably be a while."

"I'm not going anywhere." He made his point by shutting the bathroom door and locking it. He leaned against it and smiled. "Go ahead, take a shower."

"You're such a perv."

"It's not like I've never seen you naked before." His eyes seemed to sparkle. I just sighed and turned my back to him. I reached in the shower and turned the knobs. Soon hot water was cascading down and I removed my clothes. Hot water assaulted my naked skin the moment I stepped in. I just let it hit me a while before I began to wash my hair. I was so content, that it took a few moments for me to notice when the hot water went cold. I shut the spray off and grabbed a towel. I wrapped myself in the warmth and stepped out. Michael was still sitting against the door. He was just staring at me.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"I'm doing much better. Of course, you could have invited me in."

I laughed. "Sorry but this was an Eve only moment."

"Apparently." He stood up and made his way to me. He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you so much. I'm not sure if I can live without you."

I pulled away. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to let Amelie keep us apart."

"She's a lot stronger than you Michael. She can hurt you."

"I don't care. You're mine and you're moving back here where you belong."

I wasn't sure that Michael was understanding the danger he was enlisting. In my heart, I wanted nothing more than to move back in and be with him. In my head, I understood that you don't mess with Amelie or her power. You got a death sentence if you did.

"Michael, I can't risk getting you hurt."

"My decision's been made. You're going back that shit house, getting your stuff, and coming home where you belong. I'll tell Shane and Claire to go with you."

"Michael."

He cut me off. "No Eve." He placed his hands on my face. "I love you, and you're part of this family."

"A family of misfits." I laughed.

"Whatever we are, we're family and we're staying together. _All_ of us."

I could only nod and soon his lips descended on mine. I was vaguely aware that I was still wrapped only in a towel. Michael must have realized that as well. He was about to say something when we both heard a knock.

"The make-out session ends now! Breakfast is ready!" Shane yelled.

"We'll be right there." I responded and released myself from Michael's grasp. He sighed and then quickly kissed my cheek.

"Get dressed. I'll see you downstairs."

I nodded and watched Michael open the door and slap Shane. "Two damn minutes man. You couldn't have waited two damn minutes."

I laughed and put on my fresh clothes. It felt like heaven being back home and I quickly ran downstairs. I watched as Shane and Michael continued to banter each other and as Claire tried to play referee. Deciding she needed back up, I went into the kitchen and helped her out.


	6. The Love Song

Author's Note: Yes, I realize that I had you wait forever! I apolozie. My computer died, and I had to get a new one. Then my story documents would not open. So, I had to search to find a way to get it to open. This is the finaly chapter. I don't own this story nor the title of this chapter. The title is a Marilyn Manson song. Thanks for reading!

Claire, Shane, and I ended back up at the house I stayed in. Shane gave the house one look and then turned to me.

"Damn Eve. It's lucky you're still alive."

"No one comes around here." I assured him. I opened the door to the house and we stepped inside. I began gathering the things I brought and purchased yesterday. Pretty soon, we had everything back in my car. I stood facing the house.

"This is a bad idea." I told them. "I can't go back."

"Eve, you can't stay here!" Claire yelled.

I shook my head. "You of all people know how Amelie is. She'll flip out if she finds out I've gone against her. I'll be dead before I can even blink!"

"What about the protection Michael offered you?" Shane asked. I guess my face paled because he placed his hand on my shoulder. "He told us you turned him down."

"Why would you do that?" Claire looked at me. "Michael would never hurt you."

"It's more complicated than that CB. You didn't grow up here, and you have no clue how totally against this protection shit I am! Fuck the vampires and their fucking rules! I'm not giving them shit!"

Shane grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. "Eve, you know I'm not on the vampire band wagon either, but it's not like Brandon and it's sure as hell not like any other type of protection. Micheal is only thinking of keeping you safe. You would never have to do anything you don't want to."

I pulled away. Tears were cascading down my pale face. I hadn't bothered putting on make-up this morning, so I'm sure I looked a horrid mess.

"I'm so confused."

"Let Michael do what he's determined to do."

"What's that?"

Shane brushed a tear from my cheek. "Keep you safe."

Claire took my hand. "Come on. Let's go home."

I nodded and got in the car with my friends. I don't remember the drive home at all.

Michael was waiting for us when we got home. I suppose my facial expression screamed pity party cause Michael had me in his arms in record time. Shane and Claire threw my stuff down on the couch.

"We should probably go upstairs." Shane suggested to Claire.

Claire must have nodded because I heard their footsteps on the stairs. Michael released me and escorted me to the couch. He gently pushed me down on it and bent down on his knees in front of me.

"Eve. You know I love you." He said while taking my hands in his larger ones. He glanced down at my painted black nails and smiled. He brought me hands to his lips and gently kissed them.

"I love you tool" I told him. I did love him, with my entire being, I loved the man in front of me. I would do anything for him, but did that include signing myself over to him.

"I know you're scared." He kissed my hands once more and then released them. "I"m scared too. I also know that I can't nor will I lose you. I'm sure that the only way to ensure us being together is for me to become your protector."

I sighed deeply. I heard his words and they made complete sense, but damn my mind wouldn't shut up. My mind flashed back to my life with my parents and how sucky things had been under Brandon. Michael was different though. My heart knew this as well as my mind.

Michael placed his hand under my chin and lifted it up. "Eve Rosser, look me in the eye and tell me you want me. Tell me you want us forever."

I felt tears prick my eyes. I finally nodded. "I love you Michael." I took a deep breath and said the words I never thought I'd say. "Michael Glass, I surrender myself to you. Will you place me under your protection?"

Michael took my face in his hands, leaned forward, and captured my lips with his. His kiss was sweet and I could feel all of his emotions pouring out into my soul. I'm sure my emotions seeped into him. He pulled away and released my face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. It has the Glass symbol on it. He carefully placed it around my wrist.

"I will forever and always love you. With all my heart and my soul, you will be mine forever."

Those words melted into my heart and I was suddenly in his lap. My lips traveled along his face and down his neck. His hands were on my back pressing me into him. Neither one of us wanted to pull away, but we were still in the living room. Michael gently pushed me back long enough to stand up. He bent down and picked me up. He carried me upstairs. As soon as we reached the top, my world shattered. There standing in the hall with the glare that would kill any man, was Amelie.

'Well, shit.' I thought to myself. 'We're totally fucked now.' Michael stepped in front of me. "Amelie."

"There better be a good reason that Eve is still standing in this house." She replied with a ounce of venom to her voice.

"Eve Rosser is now under my protection. She wears my symbol. She will be treated like any other protected person."

Amelie's eyebrows rose. "Really?" She shot me a look. "You fought all your life against having protection, and yet now you are protected. Am I to assume that your relationship with Michael has something to do with your decision?"

"Does it matter?" Michael answered for me. "She's protected and because of that protection, she's staying with me. I will not allow her to live anywhere else."

"I see." Amelie took an unneeded breath. "Very well. My hands are tied." She gave me another glare. "Don't assume for any reason that you may behave anyway you wish. You're under strict guidelines being protected. You must abide by them."

"I understand." I said. "I know what I've done."

"Very well." She turned to Michael. "I will be seeing you soon." With that she disappered the way she entered.

My breathing came out in gasps. I felt as if I had held my breath the entire time she had been there. Michael put his arm around me.

"You're okay. Calm down."

"That was intense and something I never want to do again."

Michael kissed my cheek. "You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." I leaned over and kissed him. "Can we please go to bed now?"

"Are you tired?"

"No, but there's this incredibly hot vampire that I feel like seducing tonight."

"Really? Damn he's a lucky guy."

I cast him a wicked grin. "Maybe you can watch."

"I'd rather just kick his ass and have you for myself."

I took his hand. "What are you waiting for?"

He pulled me to him and kissed me deeply.

"I love you Eve."

"And I love you. Forever and Always."


End file.
